


Study Time

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Literary References & Allusions, Shakespeare Quotations, Smutty Literature, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Danse is away on a scouting mission, Cyn reads some poetry to Arthur in the Prydwen library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sure there's no library on the Prydwen. But there are no bathrooms either, and that doesn't stop anyone.

A few months after the bunker, (but before they built the house) Danse had to leave for a few weeks on a recon mission. It was all very hush hush. Cyn was set to catalogue some of the material that had been collected for Quinlan. She spent her days in the Prydwen’s library, cataloguing and compiling the books, holotapes, and other non-technical documents that had been collected from around the Commonwealth. Cyn liked the job, because it allowed her to be alone with her thoughts. 

She had set the library up to be a cozy spot, and was considering teaching some of the younger squires about literature and art, subjects that were much lacking in their normal combat oriented training. 

Over the last several weeks, Cyn had managed to find some time alone with Arthur or with Danse, although not much had happened of note. _Except that thing in the shower….that was weird…_ she thought. And now that Danse was away, she missed him terribly, and she suspected Arthur did too. But they still had a ship to run, and the Commonwealth to take care of, so Danse did his duty. 

***

Cyn was stretched up on the highest reaches of her toes, trying to reach a book on the top shelf, when a pair of large hands snaked around her middle, causing her to jump and shriek in surprise. She twisted the hand sideways with a jolt, catching her foot under the assailant’s ankle, and then instantly had her combat knife pressed to his throat as he lay stunned on the floor.

“Oh! Sorry, Arthur! I didn’t realize it was you! You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that!” she exclaimed as soon as she realized who it was. 

“I guess not,” he replied as he got up, rubbing his sore backside. He looked her up and down, frowning as he regarded her blue vault suit. _Where does she keep getting those?_ he wondered. He shook his head. 

“Is it safe to kiss you?” he asked warily.

Cyn put her knife back where it came from, and nodded, standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. His big shoulders flexed as his arms wrapped around her, and he lifted her off her feet, and pressed his mouth to hers. His tongue swept her mouth, stroking gently behind her teeth, and before long, she was breathless and gasping in his arms. 

Arthur set her back down onto her feet. He looked around curiously. “Have you found anything interesting?” he asked.

“Oh all kinds of things! I can read something to you, if you like?”

Spotting the comfy couch in the corner, he sat down, and then looked at her expectantly. 

She grabbed a book at random, and flipped it open. She began, “She was having trouble breathing when he removed his shirt and tossed it aside as he began hammering together the first side of the platform. His chest was already gleaming with sweat. She was feeling warm too, so she shrugged out of her coat and-”

“What the hell is that?” Arthur growled, snatching the paperback novel out of her hands. It had a barechested pirate on the cover. He tossed it in the corner. “Is that what you’ve been collecting?”

Cyn collapsed beside him in a fit of giggles. “No-oo,” she laughed, “Well, yes, but there was an awful lot of it published." 

Arthur scowled down at her, but on observing her cheeks flushed with laughter, his frown faded and a grin began to quirk the corner of his mouth. 

“I used to write stories,” he confessed, quietly. “When I was a child.” 

Cyn looked up at him. “What kind of stories?” 

Arthur reddened. “Just kid stuff. Fairy tale sorts of things. I read a lot too, but there wasn’t much to read at the Citadel. I had to read the same copy of Guns and Ammo about a million times. And I swear it had nothing to do with that fold out Nuka Cola ad in the middle.” Arthur winked at Cyn as she swatted him playfully. 

“I did find something good,” said Cyn. She got up from the couch, and strode over to the shelf and pulled out a slim volume. She walked over to the door and locked it, then sat down next to Arthur. She snuggled under his arm, legs curled up, and opened the book. She began to read:

“Even as the sun with purple-colour'd face  
Had ta'en his last leave of the weeping morn,  
Rose-cheek'd Adonis hied him to the chase;  
Hunting he loved, but love he laugh'd to scorn;  
Sick-thoughted Venus makes amain unto him,  
And like a bold-faced suitor 'gins to woo him.”

Arthur leaned back and closed his eyes as Cyn continued to read:

“Here come and sit, where never serpent hisses,  
And being set, I'll smother thee with kisses;”

At that Cyn tilted up her face, placed her hand upon his cheek, and began kissing him, on his eyes, his lips, cheeks, and the side of his nose. His hand came up to her face, and his tongue swept into her mouth, tasting her, until she nipped his lower lip and pulled away.

She climbed up onto his lap and straddled him, and then continued to read:

“Ten kisses short as one, one long as twenty:  
A summer's day will seem an hour but short,  
Being wasted in such time-beguiling sport.'”

“I like sport,” whispered Arthur against her neck, as he slowly inched her jumpsuit zipper down, kissing down her neck as he went, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

“She red and hot as coals of glowing fire….”, gasped out Cyn, as Arthur’s mouth covered her breast through her bra. She leaned back, panting, and rolled her hips against the hard flesh in his jumpsuit, eliciting a deep growl that rumbled up from his chest. 

Cyn stopped reading, now, panting, the book forgotten in her hand. She raked her hand through his hair as he pushed the edge of her bra down, freeing her breast to his gaze. He bent his head, and his tongue circled her nipple briefly, laving and flicking it. Heat began to curl in her belly and she arched harder into his lap. 

Arthur realized she had stopped reading. He halted his attention to her breast and looked at her. Her chest was heaving, and her eyes were closed. He pushed her away a bit. “Take off your clothes,” he whispered. 

Cyn stood and with trembling fingers stripped off her vault suit and her underthings, before leaning forward and unzipping his black jumpsuit. Together, they peeled it from his body. 

“Keep reading.”

Cyn straddled him again. She pulled the tie out of her hair. It swung down and brushed his thighs. She continued:

“My flesh is soft and plump, my marrow burning;  
My smooth moist hand, were it with thy hand felt,  
Would in thy palm dissolve, or seem to melt.”

Arthur’s hand slid down her side as she continued speaking, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh of her belly before reaching around to knead her ass cheeks. Cyn trailed her hand down his lightly furred chest, before snaking it down between her legs to where he strained. She wrapped her fingers around his erection, and leaned in to whisper in his ear:

“'Art thou obdurate, flinty, hard as steel,”

Arthur groaned.

Cyn smiled and continued:

“Graze on my lips; and if those hills be dry,  
Stray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie.”

At that, Arthur surged to his feet, and flipped her down onto her back. He placed her legs on his shoulders and buried his face between her legs. He pressed urgent kisses to the inside of her thighs, before stroking his fingers over her damp folds. “Pleasant fountains indeed,” he muttered. His finger slid inside her, and his mouth covered her mound. 

Cyn, moaned, a long, low, keening sound, and tightened her thighs around his head. His tongue was swirling and writhing around her clit, and the heat in her belly flickered into flame. 

“Keep reading,” he growled without stopping.

Cyn struggled to concentrate. 

“For lovers…ahhh.. say, the heart hath...umm…. treble wrong  
When it is …. barr'd the...ohhhh….aidance of the ...tongue…..”

“Read” 

She forced her eyes to say some words on the page:

“He sees... her coming…. and begins to……Aaarrthurr…”

She snapped her hips forward as the flames erupted into an inferno, and he thrust his fingers hard into her, in order to prolong her orgasm. 

When she finally came down, and lay melted and panting, he climbed above her. Her leg was up on the back of the couch. He kneeled between her thighs, one foot braced on the floor. He reached down, lined himself up, and slid into her trembling heat. He took the book from her loose fingers. He looked at the page and read:

“Till, breathless, he disjoin'd, and backward drew  
The heavenly moisture, that sweet coral mouth,  
Whose precious taste her thirsty lips well knew,  
Whereon they surfeit, yet complain on drouth:  
He with her plenty press'd, she faint with dearth  
Their lips together glued, fall to the earth.”

He tossed the book behind him onto the floor. His mouth came down onto hers. He began to thrust into her, slow at first, then gaining momentum as the pressure built, until he was snapping his hips into her, crushing her into the cushions. She wrapped her legs around him, binding him tightly to her as with one final, almost violent surge, he stiffened and spurted deep inside her. 

***

“I guess there’s a reason we didn’t read that poem in high school,” Cyn chuckled as they replaced their clothing.

Arthur stood after pulling on his boots and fingered the fabric of her jumpsuit. “How many of these do you have?” he asked. “I had Danse shred it and throw it over the side.”

“I knew there was something weird about that time in the shower!” she shrieked, smacking him lightly in the chest

**Author's Note:**

> The smutty quote at the beginning is from "Stormy Persuasion" by Johanna Lindsey.
> 
> The poem is Venus and Adonis by William Shakespeare. Read the whole thing here: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/Poetry/VenusAndAdonis.html  
> Original smutty fanfic if you ask me. His fandom in this case was Greek mythology. Go Will.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr if you like: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tessa1978 
> 
> I like getting messages and chatting!


End file.
